Mary le Chef: Cooking Passion/Luigi's Restaurant
This is the third chapter in Mary le Chef: Cooking Passion. Level 21 - Saved by the Bell *Luigi: How many a' times do I have a' to tell you! *Mary enters the restaurant. *Luigi: I'm a' not paying you to tell jokes! *Morey: But Luigi, I've been working on new material - the customers will love it! *Luigi enters the storage to grab a frying pan, then comes out. *Morey chases away from Luigi! *Mary: Er… um... Chef? Luigi... sir? *Mary: Chef Luigi! My name's Mary - I was hoping you'd give me a try out? *Morey: You know you're stiffing my creative process, right? *Luigi: Come a' here, you!! *Morey did a facepalm. *Mary: My Aunt Sophie sent me? *Luigi dropped the pan! *Luigi: Sophie! Why didn't you say so? *Mary and Luigi shake hands. *Luigi: You look a' just like her when she was a' your age! *Luigi: But don't think I'm a' gonna go easy on you because you're her niece! *Morey hides. *Mary disagrees. *Luigi: OK! Now, let's a' see what you can a' do with some fine Italian cuisine! During the level *Mary serves Luigi with the cooking. After the level *Mary walks and accidentally throws to Luigi! *Luigi: Hmm... *Luigi: Tastes a' wonderful! *Luigi: But your a' presentation is terrible! *Luigi: I love a' the texture! *Luigi: Though your service was slow! *Luigi: No, no, no - I don' a' think this is gonna work. *One person visits. *"I just had tell - I've been eatin' here every day since you opened..." *"...the chow's always good, but today's grub was out of this world!" *One person leaves. *[[Luigi (Mary le Chef)|Luigi]: Ignoramus... *Luigi: Okay, fine! You got a' the job! *Mary dances and spins! Level 22 - Not The Usual *Mary and Peter enter the restaurant. *Mary is kissing Peter! Then Peter leaves. *Morey: Hey, Mary! Want to hear some of my comedy routine? *Mary: Morey, I'd love to sit and listen, but I have a rule - *Mary: don't annoy the boss until at LEAST the second day. *Morey: Hey, that's pretty good. *Morey: Anyhow, don't worry about old man Luigi. I can handle him. *Luigi comes out with pasta and prosciutto. *Luigi: Pasta and prosciutto! Pasta and prosciutto! I had a' the idea last night! *Morey: AGH! *Luigi: Come, let's a' create something! *Mary follows Luigi to kitchen. During the level *Mary brings Luigi the items. After the level *The customers come in. *"Luigi! I know it's late, but do you think we can still get dinner?" *Luigi: For the best a' customers? Of course! *Luigi: It just so happens I have a ' something VERY special for you! *Luigi: Pasta and prosciutto! Served with calabacita bola! *"Er… looks great, Luigi, but we'll just have the usual." *Luigi: Sigh. The usual... *"Yep! Clams in butter sauce... been thinking about them all day." *Luigi: THE USUAL. *"Er… if it's not too much trouble." *Luigi: Get out. *"Er… what?" *They're shocked! *Luigi: GET. OUT. Get out! Get out! Get out! Level 23 - The Tables Turn *Mary and Peter kiss, then Peter leaves. *Mary sits to Morey. *Mary: Morey, has Luigi always been this... er… tightly wound? *Morey: It's gotten a lot worse lately, but he never talks about what's bothering him. *Mary hides! Jennifer and her fiancé, Tony, came in! *Tony: I uh... I need to use the restroom, sweetheart, I'll be right back. *Tony walks into basement. *Jennifer: Well, well, well... if it isn't Chef Mary. How 'delicious'. *Tony comes out. *Jennifer: See that SWEET, handsome, successful man over there? *Jennifer: He's about to propose. *Mary: No wonder he looks like he's about to be executed. *Jennifer: Also, I just got made partner, DESPITE your antics. *Mary: Glad to hear your reign of terror is going well, Jennifer. Now if you'll excuse me- *Jennifer: Oh, of course - don't let me keep you two from your potato peeling responsibilities. *Mary: I appreciate that - most of them have nicer personalities than you anyhow. *Jennifer sits at the table with Tony. *Morey: Did you hear that? They're getting engaged! During the level *Mary keeps Jennifer and Tony happy. After the level *Tony: Jennifer, darling... There's something I wanted to talk to you about. *Jennifer: Tony, dear, it's ME. Just relax... You can tell me ANYTHING. *Tony: Jennifer, I love you... *Jennifer: I love you too, boo bear. *Tony: ...and that's why this is so hard. *Tony: I'm afraid... GULP... I'm afraid we can't see each other anymore. *Morey comes out. *Morey: Ladies and gentlemen! Please direct your attention to the lovebirds at table seven! *Mary: Morey, no! *Morey: Yes sir, they're about to get married! *They're surprised! *Morey: Say that reminds me. Ladies - what do you call an ex-boyfriend who just won't go away? *Morey: A husband! *Jennifer: How could you? *Jennifer sobs. Luigi came out. Jennifer leaves the restaurant. Level 24 - Prove Your Way *Morey eats the food. *Mary: Chef, I don't mean to pry... *Luigi: Then don't! *Mary: I know you don't want to hear this, but your brooding is affecting the mood of the restaurant AND your work. *Luigi: I've a' worked very hard to make my restaurant a success... *Luigi smashes. *Luigi: Too hard, maybe... My a' customers are loyal, but they don' a' want me to change ANYTHING. *Mary: You know, I've been reading a lot about the 'new guard' of chefs... *Mary: A lot of them are throwing private parties where they'll invite their more adventurous customers. *Mary: The guests know the deal before they arrive - the menu is experimental... *Mary: IF a dish hits a home run, you can make it a permanent addition to your regular menu. *Luigi smashes again. *Luigi: Cristo santo! *Luigi kisses Mary! *Luigi: We will a' start right away! During the level *Mary helps Luigi come up with the new recipes for the party. *Mary: How about... some traditional Italian food, but with a twist! **Have you ever experimented with dried pomarolas? **Popping candy in a cannoli! No...? Okay... **We should check the marker for fresh ideas! After the level *Mary reads the law with Peter, while Jennifer enters the restaurant. *Jennifer: Oh... it's you. *Mary: Just a minute. *Mary goes into downstairs. Then she comes out with a purse. *Pter: I think the words you're looking for are 'thank you'. *Jennifer: Thank you. *Mary: Jennifer, I'm sorry about what happened. *Mary: Honestly, If I'd known what was going to happen, I wouldn't have made all those sarcastic remarks beforehand. *Jennifer looks mean. *Jennifer: Why aren't you gloating? *Jennifer: I was AWFUL to you. You saw me at my lowest and you feel BAD for me? *Mary disagrees. *Jennifer: What is wrong with you? *Mary looks unhappy. *Mary: Believe me, sometimes I ask myself that some question... Level 25 - Looking Up *Dorothea and one enter the restaurant. *Dorothea: Luigi, darling! *Jennifer and Luigi hug. *Dorothea: How's Snuggford's PRE-EMINENT Italian chef? *Luigi: Bored! *Luigi: You must a' understand, Dorothea, that even though you pay for the party... *Luigi: l...if I a' do this, the menu is up a' to me! *Dorothea: I LOVE the idea - I want to this party to be the talk of the town! *Mary and Morey are working. *Dorothea: But I want a tasting first. *Luigi: You don' a' trust me? *Dorothea touches Luigi. *Dorothea: Let's just call it a little peace of mind... *Dorothea: After all, Tony and Brie will have only ONE engagement party. During the level *Mary cleans up the cellar. After the level *Peter reads and Mary is reading the law. Jennifer enters the restaurant. *Jennifer: Can we talk? *Mary: Er… uh... sure! I'll get us some coffee. *Peter moves while Mary gets the coffee. *Jennifer: My ex, Tony, is now ENGAGED. *Mary: He was here earlier, with his mother... They're throwing a party. *Jennifer: I realized the other day... I have NO ONE to talk to about this stuff... *Jennifer: All I do is work... and make time for Tony... The only things that make- sigh... MADE me happy. *Mary: You call what you are at Gottleib 'happy'? *Jennifer: Good point. *Jennifer: Well. I suppose I should let you study. *Mary sits up. *Jennifer: Would you like some help? *Jennifer: I passed first time - with flying colors. *Jennifer: After the way I treated you, it's the least I can do. *Mary: Honestly, I'd LOVE some help. *Jennifer sits back down. Level 26 - Where There's A Will... *Luigi walk back and forth. *Mary: Don't worry - she's going to love it. *Luigi: You don' a' understand! Dorothea - she a' VERY important woman in Snuggford. *Mary: She'll either find something she likes or she won't - that's the whole point, right? *Luigi: Maybe I should a' put some clams to boil. *Mary: Luigi, it'll be fine. *Mary and Luigi team up. *Mary: What's the worst that could happen? *Morey skates into the restaurant. *Morey: Ooh! Are those cannoli cupcakes?! *The skate flown and the cupcakes fell down! *Luigi: You... YOUUUUU! *They're chasing! *Morey: Easy, Luigi! Remember your blood pressure! *Luigi: I'm a' gonna cover you in honey and tie you to an anthill! *Mary: LUIGI! MOREY! *Mary: We still have time! GO AND COOK - I'll clean this up. *Mary is sighed. *Luigi: Fine... I'll a' tie you to an anthill later. *Morey is scared! During the level *Mary cleans up the mess on the floor. After the level *Luigi: OUT. *Morey hides into the cellar. *Dorothea and one enter the restaurant. *Luigi gave Dorothea a hug. *Luigi: Ricotta sauce with cranberry! Pomarola with asparagus puree and cannoli cupcakes! *Dorothea: What about a salad? *Luigi: Mary here came up with a shrimp and roasted bacconcini salad that is delizioso! *Dorothea: it looks delicious... *Dorothea sits on the chair. *Dorothea: Now, let's see how it tastes. Level 27 - Point of No Return *Tony enters the restaurant. *Tony: Hey, uh... 'Mary', right? *Tony: My mom loves the food - says we'll be the envy of the town. *Tony: You, um... you know Jennifer, right? *Mary: I do... We worked together at Gottleib, and she's helping me study for the bar. *Tony: Is... is she okay? *Mary: No, but she will be... *Mary closes the law book. *Mary: Speaking of which, you seem to have rebounded rather quickly? *Tony: What, with Brie? Not exactly. I don't love her, she doesn't love me. This marriage is our parents' idea. *Mary: Can't you say no? *Tony: It's complicated. *Tony leaves the restaurant. After the level *Luigi walks. *Luigi: What a' have I done?! *Luigi: Cancel the party! *Mary: What? No! *Luigi: What if they hate out a' new dishes? *Luigi: I'll be ruined! *Luigi facepalm. *Mary: But what if they love it? *Luigi: What is they DON'T? *Morey calls. *Peter: C'mon, man - this is what's exciting about being a chef. *Mary: Yeah! Leaping into the unknown! Jumping without a parachute! *Mary: Plus, let's be honest, my octopus salad is too good not to serve... *Luigi: Yes... Yes, you're right! *Luigi: The show must a' go on! Level 28 - Say It With a Song *Peter eats the popcorn while Mary reads the law. *Peter throws the popcorn to Mary. *Mary: Knock it off. *Peter keeps throwing the popcorn. *Mary: Oh, you're going to get it now, buster. *Peter: Bring it! *Dorothea enters the restaurant. *Mary: Is everything okay, Mrs. Lowery? *Dorothea: The orchestra I hired canceled on me at the last minute... *Dorothea: With Snuggford being such a 'provincial' town I've been unable to find a replacement. *Dorothea: I was hoping YOU might know someone. *Morey: How about... a COMEDIAN? *Morey: A ham sandwich walks into a bar and orders a drink. Bartender says, 'Sorry, we don't serve food here'. *Mary: Like I said, there are LOTS of talented musicians in Snuggford. After the level *Jennifer: No, no, no - let's do it again from the top. *Mary: Forget it... I'll never remember all this stuff... *Jennifer: You can do this, Mary. You just need to FOCUS! Be single-minded about it! *Mary: No can do. We've got Tony's engagement party soon - Luigi needs me to put in extra hours... *Mary: Oh, geez, I'm so sorry Jennifer. I didn't- *Jennifer: It's fine, honestly. I wish him the best... sort of. *Jennifer: Look, if it's just a question of paying the rent, you could always stay at my place. *Jennifer: I know you like being a cook but... you have to think about your future. *Mary: Jennifer... Tony asked about you the other day... *Mary: He still loves you. I could see it in his face. *Morey creates the music. *Jennifer: Whispering… while you're sleeping near me... Whispering, so no one else can hear me... *Jennifer: I know it's true... There's no one, dear... but you... *They're quiet. Mary has an idea. Level 29 - Courage to Love *The Party is on! *Dorothea: I'm SO glad we could all remain friends. *Jennifer: Of course, Dorothea. *Dorothea: Brie is such a wonderful match for Tony. *Dorothea: Our families have known each other for generations. *Jennifer: I don't know if I can go this with this, Mary. *Jennifer: Tony's not even here, anyway. *Mary: He and Brie are making a grand entrance, later. *Mary: You can do this, Jennifer. You CAN. During the level *Mary comfort Jennifer *… *Mary: Don't worry, you're amazing. *Mary: It'll be fine, just stay strong. *Mary: You got this, Jennifer! *Mary: Go get him, girl! After the level *Luigi: They love it! They really, really love it! *Morey comes out. *Luigi: And they can't a' get enough of your salad! *Mary dances and the pan flip and drop! *Mary: EVERYONE'S asking me for your cannoli muffin recipe! *This makes Morey surprised! Now he picks the pan up. *Tony enters the restaurant. *Dorothea: Mary, dear, I think the guests would enjoy a little light entertainment, don't you think? *Mary: Absolutely... Oh, Morey! *Morey goes back into cellar to get violin. Then he comes out with Jennifer. *Jennifer: Let's close our eyes... make our own paradise... *Jennifer: Little though we know of it, we can still make a go of it... *Jennifer: We might have been meant for each other... *Jennifer: So let our hearts discover... Let's fall in love. *Tony: THAT'S IT! Mom, I don't care about the money, I don't care about anything! *Tony walks to Jennifer. *Tony: Jennifer - will you marry me? *The marriage happens... Tony has a ring! *Mary: Er… more octopus salad, anyone? Level 30 - Wind of Change *Dorothea: Tony, get on your feet RIGHT. NOW. *Tony: NO. *Tony: I love her, mom... With all my heart. I'll never let her go again, not for anything. *Dorothea: Where is Brie? *Tony: If she's smart, she'll stay far away from here. *Tony: She doesn't want this marriage any more than I do. *Dorothea: Well, why are you all looking so surprised? *Dorothea: I promised an engagement party. So, let's celebrate! *Tony dance with a kiss to Jennifer! *Dorothea: I suppose we could always use another lawyer in the family. *Jennifer: Thank you... *Jennifer and Mary hug! During the level *Mary serves Luigi special dishes. After the level *Mary calls. *Mary: Mom? *Mary: Mom, please just listen... *Mary: I don't expect you to pull any more strings for me - I don't. *Mary: I'm going to pay my own way while I study for the bar exam... *Mary: After that I'll get a foot in the door somewhere on my own, I promise. *Mary: I know mom... *Mary: I love you too. *Mary hangs up. *Luigi's brother enters the restaurant. *Luigi's brother: Where's a' Luigi? *Mary: Uh... Luigi? Are you feeling OK? *Luigi's brother: You tell him, his a' brother stopped by... *Luigi's brother: ...and that as far as I'm a' concerned, this restaurant is as good as CLOSED! *Mary surprised!